Together
by Panic1AtTheHere
Summary: Jay needs to make his final wish with Nadakhan the djinn, and he uses it to save Nya’s life. Will the two be closer now because of what has happened? Of course. But how close? How close is close enough? Quick oneshot.


**This is set at the end of season six. We all know what happens, but here's a quick look further into it. Third person POV. Quick looks into the thoughts of Jay and Nya in the final scenes, and what the whole thing would look like from their perspectives. **

Djinnjago

The boy in blue holds her close. She's been hit. She's dying. Her voice is weak as she mumbles her last words.

"Guess it's true. The greatest love stories... do always end in tragedy." She sighs, and falls limp in his arms. The boy gasps and sobs.

"Nya..." he whispers, tears overflowing from his eyes. He pulls her closer, careful to avoid the sticky green venom on the white dress that she was forced to wear before she died. The others around him share melancholy looks, and the boy in red covers his eyes to hide his tears. The djinn watches on silently, feeling the boy's urge to wish it all away.

"I wish..." the boy in blue sobs, and the djinn begins to grin evilly. This is it. All he needs to do is strike the boy, take his soul and those of his friends, and overcome the Tiger Widow's venom. Then, nothing will be able to stop him from taking over Ninjago.

"I wish you had taken my hand," the boy in blue continues, and the djinn's grin fades. _No!_ The boy doesn't stop there. "I wish you had taken my hand and no one had ever found that stupid teapot in he first place." He's finished, and so is Nadakhan. The djinn gasps and drops his blade. The sword clatters against the dirt, but no one seems to notice.

"Your wish..." the djinn reluctantly replies, "is yours... to keep." The boy in blue gasps and looks up as the evil djinn collapses. His pocket watch tumbled out of his armour's hidden pocket and flips itself open. The hands are reversing. Time is reversing. The boy in blue gasps again and his friends share confused but happy looks. The girl remains lifeless.

Ninjago

Jay opens his eyes. He's alive. He hears the others discuss something before he understands one word - Airjitzu. He catches on, and uses the martial art in sync with the others. They all know it, except Nya, but she's not here anymore, is she?

"Nya!" Jay's head snaps up as Cole calls her name. "You need to hide too!" He throws his gaze over his shoulder. Sure enough, she's standing there. Very much alive. His heart beats faster. _She's alive. SHE'S ALIVE! _Jay leans out and offers his hand to the girl on the rooftop.

"Nya, take my hand!" he calls out, but Nya looks away. Groaning, Jay continues, "Oh, forget what I said, just take my hand!" _Please. _

"Take his hand Nya!" Cole adds, pleading the girl to do what Jay said. "Or else, you'll... be spotted..." Cole falters, and Jay knows why. Flipping his hood back, he tries one more time.

"Nya. Take my hand." Nya faces him... and uses Airjitzu. Jay grins from joy and shock, before joining her in the air. They hold each other's hands for a minute before touching back down onto the rooftop. Nya smiles at Jay before whispering to him, "I remember. I remember it all." Jay smiles too.

"Me too! But, how is that possible?" Jay doesn't care, he's alive, Nya's alive, Nadakhan isn't going to torment them any longer. Nya voices Jay's thoughts.

"Who cares?" She then leans in and holds Jay close. Her head rests next to his, leaning on his shoulder. Jay grips her tightly in response, trying to fight the urge to kiss her. _Calm down Jay. It's just a friendly hug to thank you for saving her life. It's nothing special. _Nya slowly pulls out of the hug, and Jay reluctantly starts to let go of her, letting his arms slide back around her waist. Nya doesn't let him go, though. Instead, her right hand moves from his back to the side of his face, and Jay tries not to lean into her hand. _If you're done, just let me go already... _Nya sighs, and exclaims, "Oh, what am I waiting for?" Before Jay can ask what she means, she closes her eyes and brings her lips up to meet his. Jay recoils slightly from Nya's sudden romantic outburst, before closing his own eyes and leaning into the kiss. His arms slip back over waist to where they had been before and they hold each other for a few minutes, hearing as the others talk among themselves about déjà vu, but not listening. This is all that matters. This is all they need. Jay and Nya slowly pull away from each other, and they hear the familiar sound of Airjitzu as the others float down onto the rooftop besides them. Nya wraps her arm around Jay's shoulders, and Jay holds her around the waist as they turn to face their brothers-by-bond, who are grinning at the new couple. Life is good for the ninja. Life is good for Jay.

**A/N: in case you haven't read my other one-shot I posted last night, or haven't noticed my new pattern yet, I'm going to posting some shorter stories when I think of them as well as my longer chaptered story, "Help her!", and I'm hoping to get a new chapter of that out soon enough. _Hoping. _I've been busy recently, though, and my schedule doesn't look like it's going to be thinning out any time soon, but I'm going to try to post more on here. See you guys later in another Author's Note, or in "Help her!".**

**LunaPikazard**


End file.
